The Muse::Prisim Squared
by Aster Arsenal
Summary: A girl decides to crush the RuroKen world.The characters decide to investigate what's going on,and even with Saito on the case,will they be able to find out what's wrong?Maybe.Will this girl destroy their world if she wants to?Yes.Can they stop her?No.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Ruorouni Kenshin.

I rewrote the prologue!!!!!!! I realized that as the chapters went on, less and less people read my story (there was a drastic change between the prologue and Chapter One), so I reposted this. Enjoy!

* * *

The Muse:­ Prism Squared 

Prologue: Start!!!

There was once a girl who wanted to write an RK fanfic, but didn't know what to write. She waited seconds, minutes, hours, days, but to be specific, three weeks before getting a muse. And once she got that muse, she wrote like she had never written before. But there was an angel; one of the highest angels, that wanted to screw up the lives of all main characters; OC's and canon alike.

"Nate! Are you prepared to carry out step two!" the angel said.

"Yup." Nate answered. He walked over to the search engine, which was a floating golden ball of light that you spoke to. You said a name and it would guide you to a section of a library first divided by planet, then continent, then country, then century, and then alphabetized the person or creature by family name, then first name.

"Shinomori Aoshi." Nate said. The search engine led him to the Kyoto section of the Japan section of the Asia section of the earth section of the library. There he found a thick book with all of the facts of his life from birth to death. He flipped to the date July 4th (insert year) because this was the date that the earthly part of the plan was to start. Nate checked the events of his day to see where the most squirrel contact could occur.

'Aoshi takes walk in woods.'

"Perfect……."Nate said with an evil grin on his face.

"Would you like me to find the group of squirrels that live in that forest?" The gold shimmer of light said.

"Yes. Thank you." They went off in search of the squirrels that lived there, and eventually found them. He again, searched for July 4th (insert year).

Collect nuts.

Eat nuts.

Collect nuts.

Nate erased the page with a touch of his finger, and with another touch, under that date, overwrote:

Collect nuts.

Eat nuts.

Make them speak Japanese.

Send message to Aoshi. "Operation Prism Squared has begun."

The angel popped in.

"How are things going?" She asked.

"Stage two is complete." Her younger brother answered.

"Excellent."

"Mucho excellente!"

"Buwahahahahahahahaha-''

"That's enough sis."

"But I was having fun! So…Buwah-''

"No."

"Stop killing the joy, you killjoy."

"Eh, whatever."

Who is the real villain? The authoress or the angel? Will we ever know? Not unless we let the insanity begin. So…….

**Let the insanity begin!!!!!**

* * *

Well, how was that? Review please!**  
**


	2. I Speak Squirrel:The First Victim

The Muse

I Speak Squirrel-The First Victim

It was with these words that the authoress started to destroy the RK world with.-The birds were singing, the wind was blowing a fresh scent around Kyoto, and the sun was shining with an intensity that temporarily blinded the squirrels. "Squeakum squeak squeakity squeak squeak."- That means "Crap! I lost my nuts."-

"Who said that?" Aoshi looked around.

"I did." The squirrel replied.

"Wow! A magic squirrel!"

"Wow! A magic human! Hey guys! Come over here! This guy speaks squirrel!"

"Oh, not again." A second squirrel joined in. "That dumb trick won't work twice."

"No! I'm serious!" The first squirrel turned to Aoshi. "Say hi!"

"Umm, hi?" Aoshi shifted uncomfortably.

"Whoa! Bob's right guys! Come here!" The second squirrel, whose name was Bill, called out to the other squirrels. Suddenly, squirrels started running out of bushes, and the trees rained squirrels. 'What's going on?' Aoshi was confused.

"Um, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish my walk." Aoshi started to leave the forest when Bob threw a nut at him.

"You're not going anywhere.

"Good bye."

"Get him!" Aoshi started to run. 'Why am I running from squirrels?' Aoshi kept running anyway. There was a shower of nuts, and other squirrels started chasing him. The squirrels finally caught up and bit him. Aoshi fell over.

"Susan, spray him!" Bob was still shouting commands. Susan, half squirrel, half skunk, stuck her butt in Aoshi's face. Aoshi finally realized what was going on, and managed to yell one last "Noooooo!" before Susan sprayed him. He passed out from the stench, and the squirrels dragged him away.-………...Wow.


	3. Supersonic Hearing

Hi. Please meet my imaginary assistants Sabrina, Katrina, and Chabela.

Chabela: Hi!

Sabrina: HI:D

Katrina: Hi.

On with the stupidity.

* * *

The Muse:Prism Squared

Chapter Two:Super Sonic Hearing

"Did you guys hear something?" Kenshin heard a faint 'Nooooo' in the distance.

"No Kenshin." Yahiko said. Kenshin hissed. He was already tired, and had a headache. AND Yahiko's voice was too loud.

"Are you sick?" Kaoru put the back of her hand to Kenshin's forehead because he was acting weird. This rurouni was flushed.

"No." He said quickly. He was feeling a little weird, and his head was throbbing, but Kenshin didn't want to worry Kaoru. And, no offense to Megumi, but he didn't like doctor's very much. They were….scary. He said no more for the second reason than the first.

Sanosuke was looking at him strangely. "You said that a little too fast to be true, buddy." Then everyone else looked at Kenshin. He shifted uncomfortably. Kaoru looked at Yahiko, then Sano. Yahiko looked at Sano, then Kaoru. Sano looked at Yahiko, then Kaoru. Finally all three of them looked at Kenshin. After an unspoken agreement that Kenshin was too densely perceptive to understand that the others were planning something and not know what it was, Yahiko got up.

"Do you guys have telepathy or something?" That did it. Yahiko was getting Megumi. Then, after another unspoken agreement that Kenshin again, knew about, Kaoru and Sano went to the kitchen. A very confused Kenshin was left alone. He thought for a moment. Kaoru's face was like 'Let's make tea' and Sano's face was like 'No friggin way! You'll poison us!' and then Kaoru's face was like 'Then you make it!' and then Sano looked like he was going to say 'I can't cook either!'. With Kaoru being a samurai's daughter, she was somewhat educated and thought in mathematical terms. According to the opposite of opposite's property, a negative number plus a negative number equaled a positive number. So one person who can't cook plus another person who can't cook equals tasty tea! Unfortunately, that property does not apply to cooking. So all they were going to end up with was some…..unearthly liquid. In reality, having two bad cooks in one kitchen was like digging two holes in one spot. You don't get a filled hole. You just got a bigger hole.

'Crap. Run!' Battousai said. And Kenshin took his alter ego's advice. He ran far, far, away.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D Meanwhile :D :D :D :D :D :D**

Yahiko knew he was supposed to be getting Megumi, but he wanted to stop by at the Akabeko to talk to Tsubame. After that, Tae stopped him for a second. It was about a surprise party for Tsubame. It was also next week. Yahiko was thinking about this as he was walking down the street. Tsubame was older than him. A whole month. She was born on July 11th. He was born on August 13th. Wow. That bothered him. He was wondering what to do for Tsubame's eleventh birthday when he bumped into a boy who couldn't have been much older than him. Maybe younger.

"Sorry." Yahiko said. The boy smiled.

"It's okay! Here!" The boy handed Yahiko a prism. A **rectangular** prism. To be specific it was a cube made of some sort of crystal. The boy walked away into an alley. Then he disappeared into a column of light. A few seconds later he appeared on a cloud. An invisible cloud. One that made a rip in space so that it became a solid cloud which doesn't exist in our dimension.

"Did you give Yahiko the rectangular prism?" Karma said. She was eager to see how he plan was going.

"It's a cube." The boy said.

"A crystal cube." Toki added. Karma shot a look at her younger brother, Nate, then her older sister, Toki.

"Whatever. Are phases 1, 2, 3, and 4 done?" Nate never answered her question. Karma loved to mess with her detectives. Their personalities made them very easy to mess with. Especially the B team. Very easy.

"Yup." Nate said. His name was a pun, sort of. Ok, well, not really. Nate controlled fate. Toki's name meant time. Karma was the leader of two teams of detectives on earth. You can't get a name from 'detective leader', she also controlled karma (which, according to me, is a superstition that says when you do something bad, something bad happens to you and when you do something good, something good happens to you). The detectives were chosen from people who were willing to give up their lives for random people. Except that they lived. There were only two teams because people were either too scared, too corrupt, or never got a chance to prove themselves.

Karma went over to her desk to take a look at the check list.

1.Get Toki to put time powers in the crystal cube. Check.

2.Have Nate overwrite the fate of squirrels and Aoshi to have the squirrels to deliver the message. Check.

3.Overwrite Kenshin's fate to have Yahiko's fate be affected so he can get Megumi. Check.

4.Nate delivers crystal cube. Check.

5.Send Sagara Sozo and Himura Tomoe to Sano to deliver and explain map.

6.Trap victims in crystal cube, excluding Cinderella play times.

Yup. Her plan was going just fine.

* * *

Now I actually gave my fic a plot. At first, it was going to be random junk written for my own amusement.The chapters were going to be like this:

Chapter One- I Speak Squirrel:Aoshi

Chapter Two- Supersonic Hearing:Kaoru

Chapter Three- I See Dead People:Kenshin

Chapter Four- The Haunted Bokken:Yahiko

Chapter Five- Test Subject: Sano

Chapter Six- I Lost My Voice:Misao

Chapter Seven- Silence is Golden:Okina

Chapter Eight- I Believe I Can Fly:Megimi

Chapter Nine- Unsolved:Saito

Chapter Ten- Possesion:Hiko

Chapter Eleven- Pass the Gel:Chou

Anyway,

Me: Roses are red

Chabela: Kenshins hair is too.

Sabrina: Review please:)

Katrina: Or I will kill you.

All stare at Katrina.


	4. Lots of Filler Junk To Get To The Actual

It's raining so hard outside, I'm pretty sure the squirrels are drowning. The window in the bathroom was open, and the wind actually blew the door open. Well, I have updated on 10/28/06 at 22:37 GMT -4. To put it in plain english, it's 10:37 pm Atlantic Time. Go Atlantic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

The Muse: Prism Squared

Chapter Three: Lots of Filler Junk To Get To the Actual Plot of the Story

Apparently, Kenshin didn't run as far as I said he did, because he ended up running right into Megumi and Yahiko, who were only five minutes walking distance from the dojo.

"Kenshin, what's wrong?" Megumi asked. He didn't usually act like this. Maybe Yahiko was right in getting her.

"Kaoru _and _Sano are in the kitchen. Cooking."

"That can't be good." Yahiko said. They all sniffed the air. Smoke. Kenshin was the first running towards the dojo. Once he saw thick clouds of gray coming from its direction, he ran even faster. And after 36 seconds (hello, god like speed), he busted in to see Kaoru and Sano, moping around, being bored, _completely ignoring the smoke._

"HOW DO YOU BURN TEA!?" Kenshin was so worried, Amber Kenshin came out.

"Burn what?" Megumi and Yahiko had just arrived.

"The tea!"

"Um, that's kind of impossible." Megumi was starting to think Kenshin really was going insane.

"Yeah. That's steam. How did you know we were making tea?" Kaoru asked. Amber Kenshin decided to ignore that question.

"With Kaoru and Sano in the kitchen, anything's possible." Yahiko stated.

"True." Megumi decided to salvage what was left of the kitchen, and moved towards it to calm down the raging fire. She then remembered that she needed water, and with all of her telepathic might, ordered Yahiko to get some.

"Kenshin, we need to get water." So they got some from the well. And soon the fire was out. Sanosuke pouted.

"I don't cook that bad."

"You might be worse than Kaoru." Yahiko decided to add.

"Then let's have a cooking contest in the kitchen!" Sanosuke decided to act like the mature man he wasn't, and prove he was better. After all, actions speak better than words.

"What kitchen?" Yahiko smirked as Sano looked around. Ash. Nails. A broken table leg. No kitchen. Sano was relieved because he really didn't think he was better than Kaoru. Maybe a _tiny_ bit…..

"YOU DESTROYED MY KITCHEN!" Kaoru roared with a raised bokken in her hands.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who invited me into your kitchen. Or wanted tea for that matter. In fact, I remember being against it." Sano felt like being smart for once.

"WHY YOU!" Kaoru charged at him because she didn't like it when Sanosuke started being smart. He was better dumb, like he was supposed to be. Sano just barely dodged. Fortunately, Kenshin was back to his violet eyed self.

"Before you guys start fighting, maybe you should think about talking about your problems one on one." Sanosuke and Kaoru looked at Kenshin like he was insane. So did Megumi and Yahiko. Because he was insane. At least they stopped. Sano snorted and shook his head.

"Peace lovers." Kenshin ignored what he said, and Kaoru left the 'room'. Sano just backed up and leaned on a non-existent wall with his arms crossed. I guess the room was just built for leaning purposes. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment (thought?! Woah!). The kitchen was gone, so couldn't freeload there for a while.

'Wait…. What am I leaning on?' He snapped open his eyes to find Megumi, Kenshin, and Yahiko staring at _him_.

"Oro?" Yahiko said.

"That's my word." Kenshin whispered.

"Sorry." Sano was floating in mid air… sort of… He was leaning on something that wasn't there. Sano turned around.

"Taichou?!" The ghost he used to be leaning on smiled.

"Hello." He said.

"H-hi!" Sano actually thought that the ghost he saw when he was learning the futae-no-kiwami was a hallucination. But maybe this one was a hallucination too! The kitchen walls were gone; maybe this was a tree! Ghosts weren't solid, or were they….

"Are you ok Sano? Who are you talking to?" Megumi asked.

"Maybe Kenshin's rubbing off on him." Yahiko said.

"Sessha isn't insane." Kenshin stated.

"Are you guys suggesting there's something wrong with me?" Sanosuke was somewhat irritated at the suggestions. Kenshin looked away and coughed.

"No…." Sano raised an eyebrow. Megumi strode up to him and tried placing her hand on his forehead. Sanosuke dodged out of habit, and her hand went through his captains' figure.

"Owww……" Sozo whined. Megumi felt a weird cool feeling around her wrist and forearm. Sano took Megumi's wrist and started to wave it through the dead guy, who was currently looking extra dead, and mad. At the same time, Sano poked Sozo.

"Would you stop that?!" He snapped. "That's annoying!" When Megumi was _touching_ him, he was just empty space. When Sano poked him, he was solid. Sano knew that this wasn't a hallucination when he saw another person that he had never met before step forward. She had a blue aura around her, and a cool demeanor. It seemed like nothing would startle her, and it seemed like even if a bomb exploded or something, she wouldn't even care. Not that she was supposed to. I mean, like she was dead. It's not like it would hurt her. She started to speak.

"My name is Himura Tomoe." Sano immediately choked on his spit.

* * *

Megumi asks a lot of questions, doesn't she?

Thank you kaiju-san, grahmsmoon, seedawg, and dragonegyptianblue! Thanks is all I really can say!

flip-flop out XD


End file.
